


Nightcap

by lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of John jerking off in the other bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

Sam loves Dean, but sometimes Dean sucks. Well, yes, Dean's very good at sucking 'cos he has a very nice mouth, but sometimes he sucks in the other way, the way that means Dean's not very good.

Like, most of the time Dean only has enough strength to fuck Sam once a night. It's always great, Dean has a very nice cock and uses it very well, but he almost always collapses after, mumbling a little to ask if Sam's okay and then rolling over to go to sleep. That leaves Sam to sit by himself on the bed, leaking Dean's come on to the sheets and maybe find a book to read. Sometimes he crawls under the sheets after and humps Dean a little, but it's not the same.

Sam feels bad wanting more of Dean, especially when Dean already does so much for him, but he can't help it.

That's why one night when he's woken up by a sound from the next bed, he doesn't go back to sleep. Dad came back from hunting somewhere after midnight, like he normally does, and he's now in his own bed across from Sam and Dean. Sam usually doesn't wake up when Dad comes back, but he's awake now, his whole body tingling when he realizes what he's listening to.

It's the soft, happy moaning of someone having sex. Dad never brings anyone back to the motel when they're around, so it must mean that Dad's jerking off.

Sam goes very still, trying not to let Dad know that he's awake, because this is the first time he's heard Dad like this. Dean doesn't jerk off anymore, not since Sam opened his legs for him, but it somehow never occurred to Sam that Dad does it as well. That's 'cos Dad's all big and an adult and goes to meet other adults, so why would he need to jerk off?

It's such a waste, Sam wants to say. That cock could go somewhere and be useful, but Sam bites his lip. Dean says that Sam's really hot and tight, but maybe Dad doesn't like hot and tight. It's possible that he might, but Sam doesn't want to risk it right now, because if he's wrong, then Dad will stop jerking off and Sam won't get to hear what Dad sounds like when he comes.

"Sam..." Dad moans.

Sam gasps, and almost jerks upright at the sound. Was he imagining it? Could this be real? His groin is burning hot and his hole is clenching with desperation, but he needs to be sure.

"Oh, god, Sam..." Dad says.

It is! Sam clambers out of bed, grinning from ear to ear. Dad is on his bed, the sheets partially kicked off, his body shifting as he touches himself.

But when Sam draws closer he realizes to his dismay that Dad is asleep, even as he's stroking himself down there. Sam guesses this is like when Dean humps in his sleep. That was how Sam got Dean to fuck him in the first place -- Sam had wrapped his legs around Dean and let him rut to his heart's content, and then Dean had woken up and they'd fucked properly for the very first time. It was much better than Sam ever dreamed.

Sam wonders if he could do something similar with Dad. It worked with Dean, after all.

He reaches out and pulls the covers.

Dad is HUGE. It's the biggest cock Sam's ever seen, though the adult cocks he's seen so far are on pay-per-view. This one is still the biggest and it makes Sam's knees go weak.

He wants that inside him right now so he's climbing on the bed and touching that red member tentatively. Dad immediately goes still, and the hand touching it drifts away. Sam takes that as a good sign and wraps his little hands around it, pumping slowly. It twitches and spits pre-come, so much more than Dean ever has, so Sam stiffles a happy giggle and smears it all over the taught skin. The cock is so hot, it's going to be so hot inside him, how amazing is this?

Dad is hairy, too, so Sam plays with it a little, dragging fingers through the coarse hair and rubbing the balls underneath. Dad is making more happy sounds now, bucking up a little into Sam's hand, so he must be doing something right. Dean sometimes likes it when Sam uses his mouth, so he does that now, flicking his tongue along the fat head and pressing against the slit until new pearls of pre-come slide out on to his tongue.

Dad tastes amazing, so Sam licks greedily, alternating kissing and sucking all over while Dad moans his name. Then he remembers that he wanted Dad inside him, so Sam quickly spits out some of the come and slicks the cock back up before climbing up over.

Sam's still loose and wet from Dean. He can feel the come slicking out of his ass when he reaches back and pulls his hole open a little.

Dad feels even more huge inside. Sam bites back an apology to Dean, because Dad fills him so much more. Dad's cock stretches him almost as far as his ass can take it and he has to struggle to push himself down on to it, fighting the resistance of his own body. It keeps going deeper and deeper and there's still more to go, but Sam is determined. He shoves down, barely holding back a squeal at how amazing it feels to have Dad's cock pressing against his inner walls.

At long last, he's seated. Dad's cock is so far inside Sam has no idea how he fit. Sam feels split open, the burn making his own cock, small as it is, sit up and beg.

Then Sam starts riding, and it gets EVEN better. Dean has put stuff inside Sam before -- a brush handle, a second-hand dildo he got from somewhere -- but none of that compares to this. The sensation of Dad's pulsing cock rubbing his inner walls makes him shiver and shake. He hole, initially satisfied with the first penetration suddenly wants more, and he's squeezing down in agony, wishing that Dad were awake so he could aim his cock better.

But it's still really really good, Sam riding Dad as hard as he can. Dad's still asleep but he's moaning softly, occasionally interspersing the "Sam"s with "Dean"s which gives him hope that all three of them might be able to share this together. Why is Dad so selfish as not to tell them by now? Sam wants to shake him awake so that he knows, but then he thinks better of it, deciding that maybe he should tell Dean first, and then they can confront Dad together.

He imagines Dad and Dean taking turns fucking him. Or better yet, fucking him at the same time. He can be in Dad's lap while he sucks Dean off, or riding Dean while he sucks Dad off, or if they can find a way, they can put both their cocks inside him to find out how far he can stretch.

But for now there's this, Sam stuffing himself with Dad's cock, bouncing up and down as far as his thighs can support him until Dad suddenly stiffens, and there's wet gushing inside him. Dad's frozen for a long time, his come slicking Sam all over inside. The come makes it easier to ride, and faster, so he's doing that, shoving on to Dad's lap until he feels his own happy time hit, like a sugar rush only a million times better.

He rides a few more times until Dad starts to soften, and then he has to pull off. The comes immediately starts spilling out in long, wet trails along his inner thighs and the sensation is so much that he has to kneel on the mattress for a moment, face pressed to the sheets with his ass in the air, just so he can feel the rest of it trickle across his skin.

That's when he feels a hand on his hip. He turns, startled, and sees that it's Dean.

"Sorry to wake you up," Sam whispers apologetically. "Dad..."

"I saw," Dean says gruffly. He shoves his pajama pants down and Sam sees that he's already hard again. He obviously enjoyed the show, so Sam grins and wiggles his ass a little.

Dean pushes in immediately, Sam squeaking with delight at having another cock so soon. A few shoves and Sam gasps because he feels himself getting hard again. Dean's pistoning really sharply, like maybe he's been watching for a while, but Sam has no complaints because Dean is aiming really well, cock twisting and changing angle at each shove.

Sam is hit with another wave, clenching down happily on Dean while he fucks him through it. Dean swears softly when he gets to his own completion, adding another gush of come inside Sam's body, right there with Dad's. He thinks it couldn't get any better but then Dean pulls out and kisses his swollen pucker, dipping a tongue inside the rim easily to sample his taste.

There are so many things Sam likes to have inside him, and now he adds Dean's tongue to the list. He feels sore but so very happy, pushing his ass to Dean's mouth as his big brother eats him up. After Dean slurps and has his fill he pulls away and pats Sam gently. "C'mon, better get to bed."

Sam gets up shakily, legs weak and ready to go straight to sleep.

John wakes up the next morning feeling like a teenager, because that's the last time he had a wet dream and came in his sleep. He sighs and rolls on to his back, and then it occurs to him that something's off. His cock feels raw, which isn't right. He pushes off the covers and looks down... There is come all over his stomach, but the pattern looks strange. He touches his cock and winces -- the skin is far too sensitive.

He spits on to his finger and drags it across some of the dried semen, bringing it up to his mouth and tasting. Not his. What the hell?

Then John looks up and sees his two sons sitting on the opposite bed expectantly. John starts to cover up, until he sees the slow, shy smile that crosses Sam's face.

"What did you do, Sam?" John asks.

Then Sam pulls down his pants and bends over to show his little hole, red and swollen from a good fucking. John feels his own cock, sensitive as it, twitch in response.

"I'm still wet inside," Sam says, grinning.

How can anyone resist that?

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt and fill thread, with the full original prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/14443.html?thread=3919979#t3919979).


End file.
